


Untitled

by Dragonmad



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonmad/pseuds/Dragonmad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage contracts, and how to subvert them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will sighed in annoyance as he watched the sashaying form of the pirate captain in front of him, crossing his arms self-consciously.

Jack raised his hands in a gesture of placation. “All I'm sayin' is, she's got no claim on ye.”

A dark eyebrow quirks. “And how do you figure that one exactly.”

“Ah haa..” a flash of gold teeth mirror the sparkling depths of twinkling eyes. “It's in the contract, ain't it?”

“Pardon?”

Jack straightened, assuming an austere pose and proclaimed in a serious voice, “Till death do ye part.” A crooked grin destroyed the illusion of propriety. “An' yer no longer among the livin'.”

Will looked at the man sceptically. “Yes, but I'm not really among the dead either.”

Jack waved that away like an annoying fly.

“Technicalities, mate. If yer not alive then your...” a frown darkens his countenance. “What exactly are ye again?”

Will sighed tiredly. It seemed to be a thing that happened often when he was around Jack. “I have no idea.”

“Hmmm. Undead then! Still, it's got the word dead in it, eh?” A proud grin accompanies this.

“You know, there is one problem with this theory of yours.”

“Oh?”

“More than one actually. But mostly, Barbossa didn't actually say “till death do you part” when he married us.”

A short pause. “Yeah, but it was inferred, wasn't it?”

Will feels like his eyebrow has merged with is hairline. “And just how do you figure that one?!”

“Well it's a part of the marital speech. Besides, interference from outside parties, yadda yadda, Him upstairs gets the drift. It may not have been specified exactly, but it's all part of a marri-age.”

Will rubs his temples in a vain attempt to keep his patience. The jingling of various ornaments alerts him to the other mans presences before a pair of warm arms snake around his waist.

“Besides, luv, ye aren't really complainin' now are ye?”

 

 


End file.
